


阴差阳错

by asgardsloki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, bg, captain America/you - Freeform, 乙女向 - Freeform, 美队x你
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 由于一次后勤的失误，美队闯进了你的家里，继而和你的生活产生了交集，终于一起滚了个床单的故事





	阴差阳错

**Author's Note:**

> PWP BG 恋与漫威 乙女向

你做梦也没有想到有一天美国队长会穿着制服举着盾从你家的阳台翻进你的客厅。

彼时你正抱着一篮刚洗好的衣服准备去阳台挂起来，一抬头就看见一个穿着制服举着盾牌的男人对着你冲了过来，你还来不及做出反应就被掐住脖颈掼到了身后的墙上。

“权杖在哪？”

你拼命地挣扎着，缺氧带来的窒息感让你眼前的画面一片模糊，你看不清对方的脸，血液流动的隆隆声撞击着你的耳鼓，你只听清了几个音节。

你徒劳的扒着对方的手腕，悬空的双脚无力的蹬踹着，你张着嘴却说不出话，只能勉强发出微弱的嘶声。

兴许是你的表情太过痛苦，对方略微放松了对你的钳制，第一口空气进入你肺部的时候你几乎要掉下眼泪，你贪婪地呼吸着、呛咳着，溢满泪水的眼睛依稀看到对方抬起了左手放在了自己的耳侧。

几秒钟之后对方猛地松开了手，脱力的双腿一时没法支撑你的身体，你顺着墙壁跌了下去，倒在地板上大口的喘息着，差点被陌生人掐死的经历让你的身体还在不自觉的痉挛着，你勉强用手肘撑着地板半支着身体，只看见了对方的靴子退后了两步，停了停又向前了一步，一只有力的手拉住了你的胳膊。你瑟缩了一下试图挣扎，对方犹豫了一下还是把你扶了起来，窒息的症状正在逐步褪去。你终于听清了对方的话。

“对不起，真的很抱歉，我们的后勤人员出了点问题，你还好吗？女士？”

你惊愕的抬起了头，因为这是一个你再熟悉不过的声音，高中时你因为过于贪玩而经常被老师要求接受美国队长的“说服教育”，以至于到现在你还能背出大段美国队长的演讲稿。

你擦了擦眼角的泪水，果然是一张你十分熟悉的脸，他没有带头盔，金色的头发整齐的梳在脑后，被发胶牢牢的固定着，即使刚刚从你的阳台翻进来并差点掐死你也没有影响他的发型，而他淡蓝色的眼睛正充满了担忧的看着你，看得出来他确实对他的行为感到抱歉，你摇了摇头，一时还没有办法说话。他在你面前半跪了下来，手里拿着一张你十分眼熟的便签纸，放在了你的膝盖上。

“真的非常抱歉，女士，我不是故意要伤害你的，但是我现在还有非常重要的任务要做，不能陪你去医院，我把我的电话号码留给你，你之后可以打给我，我会赔偿你的损失。”

你低下头，便签上写着一串电话号码，你拿起那张纸条时才发现你的手指在剧烈的颤抖，你茫然的抬起头，短短几分钟之内发生的事情比你之前二十几年的人生中发生的所有事情加起来都要刺激，而空荡荡的客厅里只剩下翻倒的洗衣篮和你捏在手里的纸条能证明这并不是你做的一场奇怪的幻梦。

你没有去医院

因为你窒息的时间并不算长，头脑充血的怪异感消退之后你觉得自己和平时并没有什么区别。

至于电话号码

既然你没有医药费需要Mr Rogers支付，自然也没有理由给他打电话，所以你只是小心的收起了那张纸条，想着也许有一天你会有机会拨出这个电话也说不定。

你没有想到的是，只过了三天，一个夏日的午后，有人敲响了你的房门。

你拖着懒洋洋的脚步打开了门， Steve Rogers正站在你的门外，他穿着老式的白T恤和牛仔裤，单薄的布料完全掩盖不住他胳膊上隆起的肌肉和饱满的胸肌，你努力的控制自己的思路不要跑到某些色情的方向，但是上帝作证，脱掉那身让你有无数旧日回忆的制服的男人格外地合你的胃口，你清了清嗓子。

“Mr Rogers？”

对方点了点头，蓝色的眼睛专注的看着你的脸，他伸出手触碰了一下你的脖子，你条件反射的跳开了一步，他立刻举起双手向后退。

“对不起，女士，我只是来道歉的，刚刚只是想确认一下我没有对你造成什么巨大的伤害，毕竟你一直没有给我打电话”

你下意识的摸了摸脖子，即使你的声带和喉咙没有留下什么不可逆转的后遗症，可是被掐着脖子举起来十几秒的经历还是让你的脖子上留下了一个青紫的手印，不过对着那一张你无比熟悉的脸，你却没办法发火。所以你再僵持了一会之后还是收下了他特意送来的药膏和一袋水果。

你也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，自从你收下了Steve送来的水果之后，隔几天他总会敲响你家的房门，有时是约你出去吃饭，有时是给你送来Ben & Jerry's 的新款冰淇淋。而今天更是给你带来了你最爱吃的甜点，你和他窝在沙发里一起分享了这块小小的冰淇淋蛋糕。

他的侧脸看起来真的很帅，如果你现在凑过去亲他一下他会是什么反应

你叼着勺子胡思乱想着，Steve叫了你几声你都没有听到，直到对方伸手拍了拍你的头才唤回你的意识。

“你在想什么？”

你慢吞吞的从沙发上跪坐了起来，就在一秒钟之前你做出了一个疯狂的决定，你伸手压在了Steve的肩膀上，在他疑惑地抬头看向你的时候吻上了他的唇，你明显的感觉到了Steve有一瞬间的僵硬，他的手虚虚地搭在你的肩上，似乎想要推开你，而你趁着他犹豫不决的时候加深了这个吻。

你的舌尖描绘着对方的唇线，继而轻巧的溜进了对方的口中，Steve的舌尖和你一样，还带着冰淇淋蛋糕的甜香，你勾着他的舌逗弄，他不过迟疑了片刻，继而伸手按住了你的后脑，他的舌探进了你的口中，起先还有点笨拙，但很快就反过来控制住了你们之间的节奏，他缠着你的舌吮吸，灵活的舌头翻搅过你口中的每一个角落，你觉得舌根发麻，头脑有些晕沉，他学的很快，你所有的技巧都被他学去并用在了你的身上。你的腰软了下来，贴在了他的身上，他的手顺着你背脊来回抚摸，你的睡裙翻起了一角，你赤裸地小腿贴在他的腿侧，你明显感觉到有什么东西硬硬的抵在你的小腹上。

Steve松开了对你的控制，你的脸上满是红晕，他的手抚摸着你的脸颊，在你微肿的唇瓣上落下了一个轻吻。你的手不安分的顺着他的T恤下摆探了进去，在他结实的腹肌上来回抚摸，他没有阻止你的动作，只是把你抱了起来，你发出了一声小小的惊呼，随即揽住了他的脖子。他在你的眉心落下一吻。

“别怕，我不会把你摔下去的，亲爱的小姑娘”

你被他抱进了你的卧室，你落入柔软的床铺中，紧跟着压下来的是你渴求已久的男人，你拉着他的衣服，他扯着你的睡裙，直到你们同样赤裸地贴在一起，你的双腿缠在他的腰上，他揉着你浑圆的胸乳，指间夹着你硬起的乳尖揉弄，你呻吟着，胡乱的抚摸着他汗湿的身体，他亲吻着你的颈侧，留下一个个青紫的吻痕。你喘息着，手指划过他结实的腰腹，落在Steve的性器上，滚热的性器在你的掌心勃勃跳动着，你揉弄着他同样湿润的顶端，也许血清同样强化了他身体的每一个部位，你胡乱的想着，上下套弄着你一手几乎握不住的粗大阴茎，你听见Steve在你头顶粗重的呼吸。

你刚刚勾起一个挑衅的笑容，Steve的手落在了你的腿心，他揉弄着你湿润的花瓣，继而挤进了一根手指，你向后仰起了头，发出了沙哑的呻吟。他慢条斯理的探索着你的身体，挑动着你的欲望，在你刚刚适应他的动作之后他又马上挤进另一根手指，水嫩的内壁包裹着Steve的手指，粗糙的指腹揉弄着你的敏感点，你的腿根颤抖着夹紧了他的腰。

直到你快被零零碎碎的快感逼疯，哑着嗓子求他操你的时候，他才抽回手指，换成了火热的性器抵在你的穴口，他低下头吻住了你的唇，下身狠狠地一挺，粗大整根操进了你的身体，你瞪大了眼睛，却发不出抗议的声音，只能在唇齿间发出模糊的哼声，Steve只停顿了几秒，就开始小幅度的抽送，你随着他的动作摇晃着腰肢，他实在太大，碾平了内壁几乎所有的褶皱，你被迫接受着他的操弄，媚肉紧紧地绞缠着Steve的阴茎，你有些痛，但更多的确实被彻底占有和填满的快感，你颤抖着，粘腻的淫液顺着股沟滑下，你的手指掐进了他的肩膀，一层一层堆积的欲望让你的小腹不自觉地抽搐，他开始不再顾及你的感受，大开大合的抽送着。

你胡乱的呻吟着，在他又一次重重的擦过你的某一处时，累计的快感终于冲破了藩篱，你的皮肤漫上了情欲的潮红，你张着嘴却发不出声音，甬道抽搐着，死死地绞住了Steve的性器，你的头脑一片空白，强烈的愉悦淹没了你所有的感受，大量滑腻的液体从你体内深处泌出，浇在了Steve的顶端，又随着他的动作被带出了体外，一部分顺着你的腿根滑落，浸湿了大片床单，一部分在Steve的快速抽送间被撞成了白色的泡沫。

你切实的体验到了Steve的腰力有多好之后，你呜咽着，在不知道自己是否应该求饶。他可以轻松的把你抱起来抵在墙上操弄，而在重力的作用下你将他的阴茎吞的更深，他也可以把你抱在怀里坐着，掐着你的腰肢迫使你配合着他的动作上下套弄着他的性器，不管哪一种姿势他都能把你带到欲望的顶点，而连续高潮过几次的你几乎失去了反抗的力气，被彻底操开的花穴软软的含着对方的阴茎吮吸，你被Steve压在床头的软垫上，你的脸贴在柔软的布料上，全靠Steve抓着你的腰才能保持着跪趴的姿势。

你哽咽着，双腿酸软的几乎支撑不住你的身体，被过度使用的穴口泛起了熟红的颜色，你摇着头，叫着Steve的名字，而回应你的只是对方落在你白皙肩头的亲吻和愈发刁钻的顶弄，你终于掉下了眼泪，他像是终于发现把你欺负的太过，亲昵的从背后贴上了你的身体，宽大的手掌揉着你的乳房，掰着你的下巴迫使你和他亲吻，你含糊的呻吟着，承受着他最后几十下又重又狠的顶弄，直到一股滚烫的液体注入了你的身体，你近乎痉挛的绞紧了他的阴茎，眼前一黑，失去了全部的知觉。

你不确定自己昏睡了多久，但是你是在Steve的怀里醒来的，他蓝色的眼睛正专注的看着你，你张了张嘴，却发现自己的嗓子沙哑的几乎说不出话。Steve充满歉疚的吻了吻你的额头，伸长了手臂从床头柜上给你端了杯温水，你后知后觉的发现自己的身体干净而清爽，他摸了摸你的头发。

“我很抱歉，只是我真的太喜欢你了，我知道我有些失控，你可以再给我一次机会吗？”

你抬起了头，在Steve的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，带着无尽的爱意。

“I love you Steve”

“I love you too My darling”

END


End file.
